Dangers Untold-- Part one
by Filia-sama
Summary: Watch out! This is a X/F fic. Its not that bad, for now :) This is my first writing so please be gentle! Would like some reviews and e-mail me if you like. I am accepting fanfics and fanart on my site!


Dangers Untold (part one)   
  
  
She growled under her breath and twisted a red lock of hair around her gloved finger. "What is taking so long Fil-san?" She called in an annoyed tone, far past being noticeable. It was going on to one whole boring hour of   
waiting outside the inn's girl's room door.   
"Hold on Lina! I'm doing you a favor, remember?" a stern but proper voice called through the thick wood door, rotted on the edges from age. Lina looked down the seeming to be, never ending halls. They seemed like her life these halls, either going forward or backwards and no turns to get off this   
treadmill called life. Ah, how she loved it.   
She mumbled under her breath and used her fan to cool   
herself off. It was hot out, and about double the heat inside the inn. She just wanted Fil-chan to be on her way so that she could nestle down in a nice cool bath. The mere thought of it, made her go into a semi-blind rage, pounding on the door.   
"Filia-chan" she practically screamed, "I want to take a bath, damnit!" She blinked meekly then added almost subconsciously, "and something to eat" she groaned.   
A blonde haired women, many inches taller than Lina, then Opened the door. She wore her hair in curls, pulled neatly back, hat and bells gone, revealing elf like ears. Sporting a simple, elegant, ebony dress, her fragile form seemed framed to perfection.   
"Fil-chan" Lina murmured, "you look great! This is sooo   
going to work!" She said in glee, flashing Filia the victory sign. Filia smiled and nodded at Lina.   
"This better work, I don't want to do this if we get nothing out of it" she paused, "Where's the vile?" Lina reached behind her cloak into her abundant moneybag and slipped a vile of reddish liquid into Filia's hand.   
"Here, don't loose it" she than took Filia's chin into her hand "You know what to do, do it and get what we need. If you're not back by sunrise, I will begin tracking you. Don't play around, just get back."   
Filia slipped the vile into the strap where she held mace-sama. "Indeed I will, have more faith in me." She concluded to air, for as she was speaking, Lina dashed into the room, squealing about food, slamming the door behind her.   
The blonde maiden did a quick check of herself and heading down the hallway of rotten wood. She pushed open the heavy oak doors, almost twice her weight, her gold tresses shimmering in the afternoon sun.   
"My my Fil-chan," said a coy voice, "I hate to say such a thing, in fear of mace-sama, but you look very beautiful." The body to that voice appeared alongside her, dressed in a black suit that was slightly open revealing the deep burgundy shirt her had on underneath it.   
  
  
  
"Thank you, Nama…err…Xel-kun" She couldn't help the small blush across the bridge of her frail nose and soft cheeks, she thought she was beautiful, but was never told it. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the purple haired   
Mazoku, finding him rather alluring himself.   
"Well," he said, interrupting her train of thought, "Instead of going into town, I have something special planned. Follow me?" he scooped her up into his arms, without waiting for an answer, dodging the well-thrown punches and kicks. He teleported away, smirking.   
The sound of his feet hitting the concrete floor echoed off the dark, damp walls, along with Filia's wails of Namagomi and baka. He placed her on her feet and took a few steps forward, motioning with two fingers to follow.   
"Namagomi…" she whispered, then, without much of a choice, started forward, following him. The damp and dark, making her nervous as it is, but as his arm crossed over her shoulders, she jumped and screamed.   
"Y..you just touched me! A monster just touched me! I'm not pure anymore!" and as she was just about to break into sobs, he cut her off.   
"Fil-chan, for tonight, please, lets put our pasts behind us…" he murmured, staring into her crystal eyes with his deep purple ones. For some odd reason hearing the Mazoku say please had an affect on her. She sighed and dragged a few fingers through her hair, looking at him. For the scrawny looking guy he looked like, he sure had a built chest that was visible through the burgundy shirt. She smiled inwardly then met his gaze again.   
"For tonight," she muttered quietly, but even still, her voice echoing through the void of nothing. He smiled his small 'got you now' smile and replaced his arm around her shoulders once again, amazed that she didn't flinch. She laughed at him in her mind as she knew this "affection" he was showing, wouldn't be happening after the vile came into play.   
"So," she said, breaking the silence, "Where we going?" she asked. He just smiled and pushed open two heavy doors that they approached and gently walked her inside, closing the doors behind her. She was truly amazed at what she saw as she stood, frozen in place, in a front hallway of a magnificent house. She gazed with awe at the Victorian style house and its belongings, everything a royal purple, royal blue, black, gold or burgundy. The furniture was old style, but looked brand new. "Where are we?" she said breathlessly, these type of houses she only imagined in her mind as a girl.   
"Well, I know you and Lina travel a lot, but no one ever bothers to ask where the Mazoku goes when he teleports" he chuckled. "So I guess this is home…you like?"   
"I love!" she said with unneeded enthusiasm, still staring in awe. "Why are we here though?" She then quickly added, "Not that I mind, or…anything just curious you know."   
He smiled at her, walking up from behind and placing his hands on her shoulders, "Close your eyes and I will lead you there." This seemed to catch her attention mighty quickly.   
"Why should I trust a Mazoku? You might try to kill me, and sell my values on the black market!" she snapped at him with an attitude of 'you got that shoved down your throat I dare you to talk.' If he would have had feline ears they would have flicked back so hard they would have torn off. He opened his mouth to make an equally rough comment in return but declined, not wanting to get her more riled up than she already was.   
"Fil-chan, remember, tonight…" he took his hands off her "Forget I'm a Mazoku! Tonight I'm not a Mazoku and you're not a golden dragon."   
"I like being a golden dragon" she retailed quickly, with her sharp tongue.   
"I know, but that's not what I meant…" he started only to get cut off once more by her.   
"What did you mean then?" she challenged.   
He growled softly, but kept his temper hidden, "Fil-chan, for tonight lets just not act like enemies, okay?"   
"Tonight only" she said roughly, making sure he heard it and understood it. He nodded and softly placed his hands back on her frail but strong shoulders. His touch felt warm, which relaxed her a bit, at least her knowing his touch felt normal which gave a slight indicate that he might be normal.   
"Now please close your eyes and I will lead you to the reason why we are here." She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and for some reason let her body flow to the smooth steady rhythm of his steps, his strong hands on her shoulders giving her an odd sense of protection. She felt herself being adjusted and told to kneel down. She complied and kneeled upon the softest pillow she ever felt. She figured out where she was, in the kitchen, and she believed she knew why. She heard some rattling then his calm voice.   
"Alright, open your eyes now," he said, softly taking a seat next to her. She fluttered her eyes open and almost gasped in surprise. She was sitting at a fine Japanese style table filled with food and enhanced with wine and candles. She looked over at him, noting that the room was darker than the others they past through.   
"You made all this?" she asked, then added "But…why?" He smiled and opened his eyes, leaning in as if he was telling a secret.   
"Filia, the reason I act like a baka and every other line I say is 'that is a secret' is because I haven't felt like I wanted people to know how I really am. I wanted to be the mysterious person that I am, and that's the reason you probably haven't noticed that I had feelings for you." Filia blinked as it all sunk in. Her eyes went wide in disbelief.   
"W..what?" she stuttered, not being able to help but staring at him. He sighed deeply   
"I think you know what I mean…" he said softly, looking down at his hands. She blinked but her eyes couldn't seem to focus. This was a true side she never seen ANY Mazoku show. She was honored to see this side, yet scared of what might become as well. At last her vocal cords began to work with her.   
"Uh…" was all she could manage to say. His vocal cords seemed to be working better than her own as he chuckled slightly.   
"And I know Fil-chan, that you have a hidden side as well, and I would be willing to meet it." He looked up at her, smiling a sweet, innocent smile that shown he meant no harm. She couldn't help but smile back; did it matter if she was nice to the Mazoku for just one night?   
"Well I'm willing to show it then" she countered at last. He smiled and leaned over placing a soft kiss on her cheek. His lips were warm, and as he pulled away she felt his hot breath against her cheek, rolling down her neck. At that moment she decided to forget that he was a Mazoku. And forget that she was a golden dragon, and forget that they were sworn enemies. He pulled out of a near by vase a deep purple and black rose. It was like the rose had faded at the top, going from black to royal purple to a lavender color at the tips. He used a fingernail to snip the flower off the stem and brushed her hair back, placing it behind her ear. She felt the heat running to her face in a deep blush as she looked to her side, into the mirror at her reflection.   
"It's beautiful…" she said softly, referring to the rose. She felt his hand on her chin, moving her face to him.   
"Sure is…" he commented, looking deep into her eyes. She realized he was studying her face, and was referring to her, instead of the flower. Her blush deepened and her gaze fell down into her lap. She noticed the vile showing from under her dress and quickly hid it. Her fantasy world came crashing down as she remembered what she was supposed to do.   
"Xelloss-sam..a…" she muttered and to her surprise he chuckled.   
"No need for sama, Fil-chan" he reached over and took some fine red wine out. "Would you like a drink?" he held up the bottle in offering. She looked at the wine, never having anything like it, held up her glass.   
"Sure, I'll take some if you drink with me" she smiled as he filled her glass.   
"Course, m'lady" he grinned, making her laugh at the odd accent; so fake yet so cute. He poured himself a glass as well. He raised it to his lips, smiling at her, before taking a sip of the dark liquid. She watched him then picked up her own glass, raising it to her lips and letting the sweet tangy liquid flow into her mouth and around her tongue. She swallowed coarsely, not used to the taste. She made a face and her elf ears pricked as she heard him chuckle.   
"You'll get used to the taste, you like?"   
"Mm-hmm…" she said, taking another sip of the wine. He smiled at her and also took another sip. Her mind raced, she was developing feelings for the Mazoku very quickly, and yet what was to be done about the vial? She glanced over at him.   
"Xelloss-san, wh…what is the…source of your power?" she finished quickly. He nearly choked on his wine and looked at her.   
"Why are you asking such a silly question Fil-chan?" he half choked half whispered. She looked at the vial, and decided this was wrong. She pulled out the vial and placed it next to his glass.   
"Lina was going to make me dump this in your drink, so that you became rather drunk, well…really drunk, and I could get the answer of what your power source was. That is why I went on this date with you. Lina wanted to claim it for herself." She sighed, taking a deep breath, not looking at him "And then eventually kill you…" She concluded, unable to look him in the eyes. He looked down at the vial then back up at her.   
"Why did you back out?" he questioned at last after a long pause. She took a deep breath and blushed slightly.   
"Because I am developing feelings for my sworn enemy…" She smiled slightly then added "Otherwise, believe me, I would already be back at Lina's." He cringed at the harsh comment, but also knew for some odd reason, she wouldn't do that. He trusted her, a Mazoku trusting a Golden Dragon, and he was starting to believe it was vise versa as well. He took a deep breath and reclined back.   
"I'm sorry…" she said softly. Her gaze lifted as she saw him lean in close. He shrugged off her words with two fingers.   
"Filia-chan…" he whispered before covering her lips with his own. Her eyes widened in surprise but shortly after she found herself kissing him back, enjoying his warm, wet, lips on her own. Her eyes closed and her arms found there way around his back. She jumped a bit as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. Everything felt in place, as she let herself get lost in the kiss. He pulled away, kissing her upper lip softly as if to seal it. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into his own. She felt like fainting, this kiss coming from a monster, was shot down from heaven. She laid her head against his chest.   
"You're a good kisser," he practically purred to her. She smiled, but felt kind of sick. She had drunk to much wine. She looked up at him.   
"Your not so bad yourself…" her words were edged with a slur. He pushed her off his chest softly, looking at her face.   
"Fil-chan, you got drunk after one wine?" he looked concerned but yet found it funny at the same time.   
"Liquor has a bigger affect on dragons than any other species." She stated, "That's why I never drank any" she nodded, looking up at him. He smirked softly, running two fingers over her cheek.   
"You're going to stay here for the night," he said, running his thumb over her lip softly.   
"Okay…" she said, without bothering to remember what Lina had said. He smiled and took her hand.   
"Would you like to take a bath or go straight to bed?" he asked, helping her to her feet after she gave him her hand. She stood up and pondered the choices.   
"I'll take a bath first, okay?" she asked him. He grinned, scooped her up and teleported to the bath. The bath was something else. It looked as if they were in a forest, and in the middle was a huge lake. The only thing that was different was this lake has a huge wall in the middle separating the girls and boys side.   
"No peeking," he said as he walked to the boy's side. She smiled and took down her hair, letting it cascade down her back.   
"Like wise" she called back to him and he replied in a snort. She giggled and delicately took the rose out of her hair and set it down. She than took off the dress and slipped into the hot waters. She looked over and saw his outer coat and burgundy shirt lying to the side.   
He untied his tie, and threw that on with his other clothes. He slipped into the hot waters as well and sighed in relief as he muscles relaxed. Diving down to get his hair wet, he resurfaced by the wall in the pool.   
"Fil-chan are you okay? It was stupid of me to leave a drunk person in the bath by themselves, you can come over if you like" he called. He heard her swimming over to the wall as well.   
"That would be nice" she called back softly. He smiled and pushed a button on the side of the bath. The middle section of the wall lowered and the water from the girl's side of the bath poured in, along with Filia, right into his arms. He grunted softly at her body weight hitting him almost throwing him off balance. She covered herself quickly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, so that he couldn't view her body. She relaxed and was comforted feeling his arms run up and down her spine.   
"Mmm…"she said softly, closing her eyes as well. He smiled down at her.   
"Someone is ready to go to bed, eh?" She snuggled her body closer to his own.   
"Mm-hmm…" she hugged his warm body to her own. She felt him scoop her up.   
"Lets go then" he made a towel appear over her and one around himself and he teleported them both to a room. She looked around at the beautiful room, but the gorgeous canopy bed caught her eye. Then she realized that there was only one bed.   
"Take your towel off, the clothes will just appear," he said as he undraped his own towel, and like he said, his boxers and open dress shirt replaced the towel   
  
  
  
She blinked and did the same. He turned and then laughed.   
"Guess the magick didn't work for you!" She blinked then looked down and realized she wore nothing.   
"Dirty joke!" she screamed as she scrambled to cover herself with the towel once again. He smiled then said softly to her.   
"Try again, I promise not to be naughty" he chuckled. She slowly took off the towel and a nightgown formed over her body.   
"That's better," she half snarled half laughed. He laughed with her and held out his hand. She pricked her ears, wondering where he was going to sleep as she took his hand. He led her over and sat her down on the bed, sitting next to her.   
"Well good night than Fil-chan, I enjoyed this evening for I know tomorrow it will be back to normal," He said sadly, but before she could reply he pulled her close and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss, the warm embrace, it all felt so good, so right. He moved back, making her follow, the kiss deepening every second. Slowly breaking it he smiled looking into her eyes.   
"Night Fil-chan…" he kissed her forehead softly, and then laid down on one part of the bed. She blushed slightly and whispered in response.   
"Night Xel-sama…" She lay down on her side, but scooted closer to him, snuggling up against his chest. He opened an eye and grinned, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed softly and surrendered to the weight of sleep.   
  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed it! E-mail me good or bad comments at:   
  
filia_metallium@dragonslave.net   
  
Chapter 2 will be coming soon!   
Xelloss, Filia, and Lina are all © to the creators of these wonderful characters. I am in no way trying to claim them as my own.   
  
Fanfic © Animecentral2001


End file.
